This invention relates to a pocket tool with reversible pliers, and other pivotally attached ancillary tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function tool which includes an easily removable implement such as a pair of pliers. The present invention further relates to a pocket tool provided with interchangeable handles.
In general, multi-function tools, including in a single instrument, pliers, and other selected tools, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, files and the like, are well known. The prior art multi-function tools typically include a cross-jaw plier with channel-shaped handles connected to the shanks or tangs of the respective plier jaws. In one type of multi-function tool, the cross-jaw pliers are pivotally mounted to the handles at the distal end, the jaws being adapted to nest within the handle for storage. Examples of such multiple tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,238,862, 4,744,272 and 4,888,869 issued on Dec. 16, 1980, May 17, 1988 and Dec. 26, 1989, respectively, to Timothy S. Leatherman.
In another type of multi-function tool, the tangs of the respective plier jaws are slidably affixed to the respective handles such that the jaws can be slidably retracted into the interior of the handle channels. Examples of such multi-function tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,142,721 and 5,212,844 issued on Sep. 1, 1992 and May 25, 1993, respectively, to Sessions et al. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The plier jaws of the multi-function tools identified above are mechanically attached to the handles such that assembly of the plier jaws to the handles or removal of the plier jaws requires the use of a separate tool. The use of a separate tool inhibits the user from easily removing the plier jaws and the mechanical attachment of the jaws to the handles increases manufacturing costs.
It is therefore desirable to provide a multi-function tool in which the tool can be easily attached and removed from the handles without the use of a separate tool. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a handle engagement mechanism on the tool to positively lock the tool into engagement with the handles. Finally, it is also desirable to provide an interlocking mechanism to easily interchange handles, thereby allowing access to a larger variety of tools contained in different handle assemblies.
A multi-function tool in accordance with one aspect of the present invention comprises two channel-shaped handles. Each handle includes a first side wall and a second side wall forming a channel therebetween. The multi-function tool further includes an interlocking mechanism having a first plate extending from the first side wall and a second plate extending from the second side wall. At least one of the first plates has a periphery with a notch formed in one of the first plates. At least one of the second side walls has a post extending from one of the second side walls. Each handle is releasably engageable by the alignment of one of the posts in one of the handles with one of the notches in the other handle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a multi-function tool comprises a pair of handles. Each handle has a first side wall with a first plate extending therefrom and a second side wall with a second plate extending therefrom. Each of the plates has an opening formed therethrough. The multi-function tool further provides an axle assembly extending transversely through the openings formed in the first and second plates. The axle assembly includes a first end member, a second end member, a pair of buttons and a spring. The spring is disposed between each of the buttons to bias the buttons into engagement with the end members. The multi-function tool further includes a removable implement pivotally attached to the axle. The implement has a working portion and an opposed tang portion provided with a detent. The detent matingly engages a post extending from the second side wall into a channel formed between the first side wall and the second side wall.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a multi-function tool having a pair of handles including implement engaging means. Each handle has a first side wall with a first plate extending therefrom and a second side wall with a second plate extending therefrom. An opening is formed through each of the plates. The multi-function tool further includes an axle assembly extending transversely through the openings formed in the first and second plates. The axle assembly includes a first end member, a second end member, a pair of buttons and a spring. The spring is disposed between each of the buttons to bias the buttons into engagement with the end members. The multi-function tool further provides an interchangeable implement pivotally attached to the axle. The implement has a working portion and an opposed tang portion. The tang portion is provided with handle engaging means.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description and the appended claims.